


She Knew. He Didn't.

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from TumblrAnonymous asked:This is just an idea, can you write about jumin having an affair behind mc's back but little did he know mc knew it all along. Mc didn't leave or confront him because she wants to keep her promise that Jumin makes her which is to never leave his side.But everything changes when mc was diagnosed with a terminal illness. Mc left him without telling the true reason why she left. Jumin regretting his actions try searching for mc but maybe a little too late?? I'll leave it to you for the ending ^.^





	She Knew. He Didn't.

She knew.

The late nights coming home from work, the unfamiliar smell on him when she greeted him at the door, the slight dishevelment of his clothes and hair.

He played off the late nights with more work or that he lost track of time but it started to happen ever night. It just doesn’t happen this often. There was no way that he lost track of time, all the time, that’s just not like Jumin. There’s also no way there is lots of paperwork every time, there just can’t be. There’s no new huge project or event coming up, so it’s not logical for there to be mounds of work for Jumin to do.

And there is no other conclusion that can be made for the new, sweet aroma that followed Jumin home or the displacement of hair and clothing other than…

Jumin Han, her husband, is cheating. And her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the culprit and Jumin in his office, making unmistakable moans, groans, grunts and name calling. He is cheating behind her back.

After everything they’ve been through, he decides to cheat, even after making her promise to never leave his side. It’s getting extremely hard to keep that promise but (Y/N)’s pulling through, just barely though. Nights like this one are the ones that make it hard for her. Jumin arrives home, (Y/N) greets with an embrace and a couple of kisses, while getting a whiff of that sweet vanilla perfume, a scent that drives partners crazy. He just kisses back and asks “Love, I missed you so much. I was thinking of you all day; did you miss me?” 

“Of course, I missed you; I was thinking of you all day too darling” is the only response that can be said by her.

‘Lies, so many lies were said in those couple sentences. It’s disgusting but I need to keep my promise.’ That’s the only thing running though (Y/N)’s head as this scene plays out.

To keep the promise, she made to Jumin.

This has been the daily route for the past couple of months and yet, (Y/N) still has not left nor confronted Jumin on the matter. One day, suddenly, something came up. (Y/N) was having some trouble breathing at times so she decided to go to the doctors to see what’s up. Not telling Jumin anything about this, of course.

“Well, Mrs. Han, it looks like you have asthma, nothing to be too worried about. If there are any other problems with breathing like experiencing pain while breathing, come back right away, okay?” (Y/N) nodded at the doctor’s orders and went back to the penthouse.

The next week was pretty uneventful, Jumin doesn’t know about (Y/N)’s asthma, he still came home late smelling like vanilla, and her heart kept breaking more and more every night. But, one day while Jumin was at work, (Y/N) was just sitting on the couch with Elizabeth the 3rd on her lap, when it suddenly became hard to breath. She hoped it would pass, and it did, but then right after she started having a coughing fit and coughed up blood. (Y/N) immediately headed back to the doctor after getting rid of the blood so Driver Kim wouldn’t start suspecting anything and tell Jumin, but just to make sure he didn’t say anything, she said to him to not tell Jumin under no circumstances. He agreed without hesitation. ‘He can’t know, he doesn’t need to know’ she thinks on the way.

Once there and called into the doctor’s room, the doctors ask “Welcome back Mrs. Han, what seems to be the problem?”

She relays everything that just happened at the penthouse and the doctor’s expression quickly changes from a small smile to a very serious face. “Blood? How much?” he asks.

“About a palm full, why? Is it really bad?!”

“Well, we are going to take some tests and X-Ray’s, if that’s okay?” She gives the doctor a nod and is ushered into a room.

About an hour later the doctor comes back with a frown on his face. “Mrs. Han, I’m sorry but you seem to have a terminal illness called LAM; it’s a rare but fatal lung disease that happens in only in 1 out of 1,000,000 women from ages 20-40.”

(Y/N) just looks at the doctor with a straight face and asks, “how long do I have?”

“We can give you a drug to help with breathing and 90% of women live about 10 years after being diagnosed but more than 20 years is very rare. So, I would have to say 10 years at most, but it could still happen anytime between now and then.” The doctor responds, frown still on his face.

(Y/N) just gives the doctor a nod. She’s still trying to prosses everything, ‘first a cheating husband now a time limit on my life… What luck I have.’ She doesn’t accept the medication thought, just wanting to let things take its course, for now. With that she leaves the doctors and heads home, planning her next steps in this mess she calls life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her plan is set.

Letters are written and are hidden till the time is right, the note is written and placed somewhere where Jumin will find it once he gets home that night. Everything is set. All there is left to do is leave and wait. With that, she leaves, taking only her wallet full of cash because she won’t need much, she also can’t risk being tracked and found too early for her plan to succeed.

Jumin gets home at 1am, like always, and he’s expecting a greeting along with some kisses but he’s surprised when no one does. All he sees is Elizabeth curled up and sleeping on the couch. ‘She must be sleeping, it is rather late’ Jumin thinks as he starts heading to the bedroom only to find it empty as well. He starts panicking but when he sees the note that was left from (Y/N) he calms down only a little then is immediately panicking again when he reads what it says:

Dear Jumin,

Don’t worry! You don’t need to but, don’t try and contact me okay?

We’re done.

Just don’t contact me ever again. Please.

Sincerely, (Y/N)

 

Jumin just breaks down right then and there. He tries to call her only to hear her phone’s ringtone go off on the couch. He’s frozen in place, not sure what emotion to feel, anger, sadness, he’s just feeling so many at once. Jumin quickly gets to his feet and asks the guards to find (Y/N), but it’s no use, (Y/N)’s gone, he knows this and she’s not coming back. He regrets everything he’s done to her that could have hurt her, specifically him cheating.

Days, Weeks, Months go by without her by his side and he’s a mess… Not sleeping or eating, doing horrible at work, everything is just a mess without her. One day Jumin was going through (Y/N)’s desk when he came across a stack of letters, 6 letters to be exact, one to each member. Jumin looks through the pile until he comes to one letter in particular, it being addressed to him. He opens it up and reads it.

 

Jumin, my love,

If you’re reading this, chances are it’s been some time since I have left you which is what I had planned to happen. If you are reading this months after I left, like I planned, I should be gone. As in dead gone. Yes, you read correctly, I should have killed myself by now at the top of C&R’s building on Friday, December 21st, 2018 at 10:43PM and if I have not, I should be soon.

Jumin, I knew.

I knew you were cheating behind my back, I just wanted to keep my promise. My promise to stay at your side forever, but I broke it months ago when I left. Well, to be fair, you did break your promise that you made at our wedding, you know, about loving me forever… I guess we’re even huh? Ha-ha, you cheating wasn’t the only reason I jumped or will jump. The day I left I found out that I developed LAM, which is a lung disease and I only had about 10 years to live, but, what’s the point of living when you aren’t in my life…

There isn’t.

As you can see, there are letter to all the other members, Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, Seven and V. Can I ask you a favour, consider it my dying wish but, can you give them their letters, please? Also tell them about the illness and if you don’t that’s fine, it’s in their letters anyway.

Might as well tell them about you cheating too since it’s in there too. So, you might as well tell them, they’ll find out either way.

This is my final words to you Jumin. I hope you are happy with the woman that you picked to cheat on me with. That’s all I ever wanted for you, to be happy.

Good-bye Jumin, I love you.

~(Y/N)

Jumin was in tears at this letter to him and sure that the others will be to when they read theirs. Something that doesn’t sit right with him though is that she said that she jumped of the C&R building. He would have heard about that if it did happen. Jumin checked the date she mentioned, Friday December 21st 2018…

That’s today…

He then looks at the time, 10:35PM… There is still time to save her. At this discovery, Jumin runs out the door, ordering all security to got to the roof but not take any risky actions. They do as he says, seeing as he is in a very distressed state when he gave the order. Jumin’s next step is to go up to the roof to save (Y/N). He bolts to the elevator and presses the button to go the roof. Once he’s up there the sight before him has him shacking.

There she is, sitting on the ledge of the building, ready to go over it at 10:43. Jumin gets close but not too close, he just wants to talk.

“Hi Jumin” (Y/N) says in a calm voice. Jumin freezes. How did she know?! She then turns around to face him. “You must have read the letter to know to come up here.” Jumin can only nod his head, not trusting his own voice to be able to speck. “Will you please do as I asked, about the other letters?”

“(Y/N), darling, I won’t need to send out any letters because you can’t jump. You said that you still had 10 years to live, why would you through the last 10 years away, that’s still a lot of time to do things you want to do.” Jumin tries reasoning with her but she just shakes her head with a sad smile on her face, ready to counter strike his protest.

“I said that it’s not worth it because you won’t be there in those 10 years. I can’t continue loving you when I know that you don’t reciprocate my feelings. Jumin, I can’t live like that.” By now she’s crying.

“I do love, I love you with all my heart. Please, tell me how to fix my mistake.” He pleads.

“A mistake is something you don’t mean to do. This is no mistake Jumin, you meant to cheat, there is no fixing this” she tells him. As soon as she finishes her statement, her phone goes off. (Y/N) takes out her phone and looks and it, a smile appearing on her face. “Looks like my time is up” she says, throwing her phone at Jumin. Jumin looks at the phone and sees that it’s an alarm labeled ‘Jump’. He looks back up at (Y/N) just in time to see her stand up and say with a smile and tear stained cheeks “Good-bye Jumin, I love you”

Then she jumped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She knew he was cheating, he didn’t know she knew.

She knew he didn’t love her, he didn’t know what he felt towards her.

She knew her time would come sooner, he didn’t know she was sick.

She knew things would end like they did, he didn’t know she would jump.

She knew, he didn’t.


End file.
